


The Tension and the Terror

by MollyMaryMarie



Series: Wolfstar Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Innuendo, Pining, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Wolfstar AU, oblivious idiots, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMaryMarie/pseuds/MollyMaryMarie
Summary: Remus and Sirius have been teasing each other with quite explicit innuendo. It doesn't stay innuendo for long.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698766
Comments: 17
Kudos: 257





	The Tension and the Terror

_All the boys voices cracking  
Oh, the moaning half tones  
Come summer time  
We're all the same age here  
All the tension and the terror  
Thin-limbed, gorgeous green eyes smiling  
And I'm going straight to hell  
All the possibility and promise just  
Weighs on me so heavily _

_And I try but I'm not convincing_  
_Your lips they pout and twist and_  
_I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you_

“Oh, I’m sure there’s _a lot_ of things Moony can do with his mouth,” Sirius said with a wink in Remus’ direction. From where Remus was lying back with his hair collecting grass clippings and his lungs collecting ash from the cigarette between his lips, he glanced over with hooded eyes. It left Sirius entirely unsettled, but he would never admit it. Not to Remus. Not his best friend.

“ _Obscene_ things,” Remus agreed, his gravelly voice raked with nicotine as the cigarette bobbed between his teeth. His eyes hadn’t left Sirius’ yet. “Things I can say in front of Pete.”

“Why _me_?” Peter asked incredulously.

“You’re quite innocent, Wormtail,” Sirius said with a shrug.

“I would never want to defile you like that,” Remus nodded, puffing out his bottom lip without separating it from the cigarette, leaving Sirius to think he was right about all the things Remus could do with his mouth. Not that he would ever get the chance to find out.

Remus had been his best friend since he was eleven years old. They’d met on the walk from school, both new to the neighborhood, both desperately not wanting to be alone. It started as a friendship of convenience, they lived so close to each other. It evolved into a headstrong need for one another, until they spent nearly every waking moment together. With that much time spent together, it was inevitable that it would lead to this level of closeness.

It wasn’t unusual for Sirius to sit in while Remus was in the shower. It wasn’t strange for Remus to rub Sirius’ shoulders after Sirius lost a shouting match with his parents. It wasn’t weird for Sirius to press loud, obnoxious kisses to Remus’ cheeks whenever he got excited.

But it hadn’t stopped evolving. For Sirius, that meant falling in love with his best friend and being absolutely unable to tell if Remus felt the same or if he was just following Sirius’ lead in their level of comfort with each other. Because Remus was hardly _ever_ uncomfortable. He was unflappable and calm and unbothered. It was exceedingly difficult to embarrass him.

That’s how this had started. He’d been trying to embarrass Remus. He’d said something quite indecent to Remus about how he would taste, out loud, in front of James and Peter, and everyone in the room (including Sirius) blushed, except for Remus. No, without a pause to consider, Remus shot back about how Sirius really should find that out for himself.

So, this is where they were. Teasing each other until Sirius thought he would explode in a mess of unrequited feelings and unreleased orgasm. As always, Remus remained unruffled, showing zero signs of truth or untruth in his words. It was maddening. And wonderful.

“I wouldn’t mind you defiling _me_ like that,” Sirius grinned widely. His composure was growing steadier the longer this went on with no real action from either party.

“Alright, this is getting disgusting again, I’m going home,” Peter grumbled as he stomped off down the street. With an arrogant smirk, Remus pulled himself up from the grass.

“Now that I’ve got you to myself,” Remus said, using his tongue to shift the cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other. “Want to go upstairs?”

“Isn’t your roommate home?” Sirius asked, glancing up to the window on the house that opened into Remus’ room, the window that Remus leaned out of to smoke from.

“Ah, you’re right,” Remus huffed. “I’d better warn Lily, so she doesn’t walk in on us while I have your cock in my mouth.” A provoked breath built in Sirius’ chest and, while he tried to stuff it down, it came out all the same, sounding breathy and choked. Remus looked up.

The expression on Remus’ face was suddenly not as passive as Sirius expected it to be. It was chaotic, primed to spill over the rest of him until he was drenched with it. It was all dilated pupils in broad daylight, cigarette forgotten in half-parted lips, eyebrow sharp and high.

Sirius didn’t want to lose this momentum. He pressed forward. “You might want to rethink that plan. It’s bigger than you think.” Instantly, Remus’ mouth clamped shut, the cigarette squashed between his tightened teeth. He let out a surprisingly unstable breath.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered under his breath as he plucked the cigarette from his lips and stubbed it out on the sole of his shoe. Sirius wondered if he was supposed to hear that.

But Remus wasn’t about to lose at this game. As he walked back toward the house, he called out to Sirius again. “Lucky for you, my gag reflex is practically nonexistent. You could fuck me in the mouth for _days_ , if you wanted.” With a gasp, Sirius tripped over the threshold.

“Tell me, Moony,” he regained his composure, following Remus to the stairs. “If I came down your throat, would you swallow?” Bravely, Sirius let his hands slip over Remus’ hips as they began their ascent to Remus’ bedroom. Whether it was from the words he spoke or his hands on Remus’ hips, it caused Remus to pause. He was still for only a moment before he spoke.

“Fuck, yes,” Remus exhaled, hard and hot and heavy. Maybe it was the tone of Remus’ voice, maybe it was the way Remus was guiding Sirius’ hands underneath the hem of his shirt, pulling him closer so Sirius’ touch could wrap around Remus’ waist. It was the closest they’d ever been. Sirius’ hands had been on Remus’ naked skin before, but not like this. Not like _this_.

Without explanation, Sirius pulled away, and he swore he could hear the whimper in Remus’ voice as he leapt ahead of him on the stairs. As he settled onto the top stair, leaning against the doorframe, Remus watched him. Sirius sat with his legs spread as far as they’d go.

“I can’t do this anymore, Remus,” he groaned, letting his head fall back. “Either fuck me right here or throw me down the stairs. At this point, I’ll be grateful for either one.” 

The tension and the terror built in Sirius’ chest until he was sure he would break from its weight, watching Remus’ eyes dart over every inch of Sirius’ skin, blinking stunned and silent. 

With a snarl in his lips, Remus let his knees hit the stairs with a loud crack, sliding deep into the hollow space Sirius had made between his legs. When Remus’ lips met his for the first time, the kiss was dangerous and violent, a staggering sliding of tongues and shared breath.

Shirts were off and buttons were unfastened before Sirius could even appreciate the weight of what he was about to do to his best friend. Without ceremony, Remus stood, shoving fabric out of the way impatiently until he hung bare in front of Sirius’ mouth.

“Get me wet,” he demanded in a hollow breath as Sirius sat a little dumbstruck over the sight of his best friend’s arousal. “So I can fuck you into the wall.”

And Sirius started slow, swirling his tongue around the soft, pink head of Remus’ cock and savoring the way Remus called out his name. In the very next moment, Sirius was pulling him deep into his throat, stripping his hips of his own clothes until he was able to palm himself, stroking to the rhythm of the thrust of Remus into his mouth. Suddenly, Remus pulled out.

With the same impatience, Remus knelt, bent, craned over to slip the entirety of Sirius’ cock between his teeth, slobbering over him, purposefully messy. Before Sirius wanted to let him, Remus pulled away, and he aligned himself to Sirius, delivering a few well-timed thrusts.

The weight of Remus’ fingers around him, the pressure of Remus’ cock against his own, the wet slide of their intermingled saliva and Sirius was gone in three strokes. He had just enough clarity to watch Remus _watch_ him come and it was chaotic and wanting and beautiful.

It took very little time after watching Sirius climax to get Remus to orgasm. All it took was a few shouts of his name, a few breathy incantations of _fuck me_ , and a few mirrored thrusts of Remus’ finger in Sirius’ mouth before Remus spilled out onto Sirius’ hips. And Sirius got to see in Remus’ face what Remus had seen in his – bliss and pleasure and vindication.

After an elongated sigh, Remus glanced down at their shared mess. There was a laugh in his throat and a smile on his lips and a hope in his eyes as he spoke, “I guess I should’ve asked you this first, but …” he paused to let out a breath, “Will you be my boyfriend, Sirius?”

Sirius licked his lips. “Fuck, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your comments, or you can send me a shout on tumblr [@mollymarymarie](https://mollymarymarie.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
